


Prophet

by angelonyourshoulder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan - Freeform, Angel Castiel, Angels, Betrayal, Crossroads, Demon Hunters, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fallen Angels, M/M, Monsters, Possessed Sam, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Season 9, coffeehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelonyourshoulder/pseuds/angelonyourshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings are hard to write, endings however. They are even harder. This is both. It is the story of my beginning and my end as well as the story of the people who played a part. This is just as much the Winchesters story as mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crossroads Coffeehouse

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story takes place after the Supernatural season 9 midseason finale. Kevin is dead and Sam is possessed, the story loosely follows the events of the second half of season 9.
> 
> AN: If there are any typo's please ignore them This is a work in progress and is as a result, unedited. I will be editing and reviewing for typos when the story is complete.   
> Additionally any feedback is appreciated as this is my first attempt at fan fiction.   
> Thank you for you patience, I hope you enjoy the story!

The Crossroads coffeehouse was my life. I loved the smell of the coffee, the low murmur of conversation from the patrons and I loved baking the enormous cinnamon rolls that I had to get up before dawn to make. But the thing I loved most about the Crossroads Coffeehouse was the extensive used bookstore in the basement. The collection of books was so great that frequently College Professors would stop by to borrow a tome or two. I spent most of the past six years in the bookstore reading for hours on end about mythology. I read about ancient cultures and their myths and monsters, but the thing that fascinated me the most was angels. I would read about the for days. While the other high schoolers went to parties and experimented with drugs I was teaching myself enochian and other ancient languages or reading more about monsters. Every happy moment I’d ever had was in the basement of the Crossroads.  
But the Crossroads was more to me than just my job, or a bookstore. It was my home too. I inhabited the small apartment above the coffeehouse. It had been my home ever since Mr. Harrington had found me freezing to death on his doorstep six years ago, a scrawny sixteen year old who had no memory of what had happened. Mr. Harrington was the only father and the only family I had ever known. I have no memory of my life before he found me freezing on his doorstep, my psychiatrist believes that I suffered some sort of trauma and as a result repressed all the memories from the first sixteen years of my life. Mr. Harrington adopted me and taught me how to run the Crossroads. He turned keys of the Crossroads over to me two years ago when he got too old to run the business. Mr. Harrington moved to Arizona so he didn’t have to deal with the chilly Seattle weather anymore.   
Currently, I was sitting in the Crossroads unwrapping his latest shipment of books for the Crossroads Bookstore. Alice, my best friend and co-owner of the Crossroads was running the Coffeehouse upstairs. I placed the latest shipment of books on the shelf and nodded to the regular customers who were nestled in the comfy chairs while they read or worked on their computers. There were even a couple students from the big college two towns over who appeared to be working on research papers. There was one man however who looked somewhat out of place, he was tall and handsome with thick brown hair that reached to his chin. He was dressed, like me, in a plaid shirt and jeans but the thing that made this man stand out was his posture. He sat so straight in the squishy armchair that it looked almost painful, I glanced at the book he was browsing through. Beowulf, one of my favorites.   
My alarm went off causing my phone to buzz lightly in the pocket of my jeans, snapping my out of my reverie I disabled the alarm and walked over to my desk sorting through the drawers until I found my Xanax and Clozapine, the medications I used to combat my anxiety and paranoid schizophrenia. I opened the bottle of pills and took my dosage out, I swallowed them with a swig of my English breakfast tea. Although I worked at and owned a coffeehouse I drank tea often just to switch things up. As I was closing the two pill bottles a deep voice sounded behind me. Causing me to jump and spill my medications everywhere. I immediately dropped to the floor to pick up my pills. The person who surprised me also dropped to the floor and assisted me in picking up all the pills.   
“I am deeply sorry I frightened you.” The man said.   
I looked up to see it was the man I had been ogling a few minutes earlier. I flushed red as he handed me my bottle of Xanax.   
“You’re Vera Bennett. Correct?” He rumbled as he stared into my eyes.   
“Uh, Yes. Yes! That’s me. Is there anything I can help you with Mr…” I trailed off  
“Winchester.” He supplied. “Ezekiel Winchester. Everyone calls me Zeke though.” He laughed nervously as he extended a massive hand to me and easily helped me stand as if I weighed no more than a sheet of paper.  
“Well Zeke is there anything I can help you with?”  
“Yes I was wondering if you could translate something for me.”  
“I’ll try. What language is it?”  
“To be honest I’m not entirely sure.” He said simply running a hand through his thick hair.   
“Well do you have it here with you?”  
“No, no, I uh was hoping you might translate it for me over uh dinner.”  
I flushed pink. The man was absolutely gorgeous but I hardly knew him . Also he looked to be about thirty. But I would be willing to forget an eight year age difference if it meant that I would have a break from Alice’s cooking. Alice was a vegetarian and usually cooked dinner and helped me do the books before heading home to her fiance Charlie. Though I love Alice dearly there is only so many times a person can eat kale before they have a mental breakdown. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that Zeke must’ve said my name several times before I noticed.  
“Forget about dinner, you probably have a boyfriend anyway.” Zeke sighed dejectedly,   
“What?! Boyfriend?! Me?! No. Zeke I would love to go to dinner with you and look at your mystery translation.” I said hurriedly.  
Zeke’s face rearranged itself into a beautiful smile and little wrinkles appeared at the corner of his eyes. “Excellent, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eight?” he said as i handed him my number.  
“Sounds like a plan.” I grinned.


	2. The interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnegan has to tell her two best friends about her impending date.

Alice clattered pots and pans around in her kitchen while Charlie, her fiance sat on the kitchen island. When I walked in Alice called over her shoulder to me.  
“You’re late.”  
“Sorry, I got caught up doing the books and I had to make the deposit at the bank.” I said airily.   
Knowing full well that Alice didn’t care if I was late as long as I showed up. I walked over to the island and gave Charlie a hug, her red hair tickling my cheeks. I was just as close with Charlie as I was with Alice. In fact it was me who set them up. Charlie came into the Bookstore one day looking to donate her wizard of Oz collection, a present from her ex. That had been eight months ago. Charlie started dropping by often mostly to flirt with Alice but also to do research on the book she was writing. She was writing this incredible story about “her” adventures in Oz. She already had publishers in a bidding war over her unfinished manuscript. She and Alice started dating and it became obvious to anyone who looked at them that they were meant for each other. Charlie proposed to Alice a few weeks back and i had never seen Alice that happy before. Charlie always managed to break through Alice’s serious and motherly persona and helped Alice be fun and carefree.   
“Vera? Can you come dice the onion for me? I’m rubbish at it.” Alice said from her place on the counter. I side hugged her and washed my hands in the sink. Normally I would’ve complained about having to help cook but Charlie has issues when it comes to food prep and if she so much as touched the uncooked food it would end up as a disaster, lucky for her Alice was an excellent cook, even if she was a bit obsessed with kale.   
As Alice and I chopped Charlie turned on the radio tuning it to the indie alternative station that Alice was fond of. I liked the music but I preferred classic rock. Charlie started singing along to the songs and as we cooked I felt happiness wash over me. Charlie and Alice were my best friends and also part of my family. Even though we had only known Charlie less than a year she had become a facet in our lives. Alice however had known me since I turned up on Mr. Harrington’s doorstep. She had been a serious twenty year old who helped Mr. Harrington run the storefront as a part time job while she studied business at the nearby college. Alice had taken one look at me and we had been best friends ever since. Alice had this way of seeing straight through to the core of people. She could tell with one glance if you were someone she would get along with or if you were going to be a thorn in her side. This made Alice a charismatic person who people were drawn to her like a magnet, and it was this magnetism that had drawn me out of my shell.   
“So how was work?” Charlie questioned us as she sat on the counter popping grape tomatoes into her mouth.   
“It was busy as usual.” Alice replied “I swear if we get any more customers we might have to expand, or at least take on more staff.” She sighed somewhat exasperatedly. Though Alice loved the Crossroads sometimes the daily grind got to her, she was always nagging me to let her hire more staff. I however didn’t want to open our little family up to any other people, which of course I would have to do since the Crossroads was a “family” business.   
“What about you Vera?” Charlie asked.  
“Uh, nothing out of the ordinary.” I lied as I stared down at the onion I was chopping with such intensity I thought it might burst into flames.  
“Liar.” Both Charlie and Alice said at the same time.  
“I’m not lying!” I said, wincing as my voice shot up into the higher pitched voice I used when I was lying, stressed or extremely excited.  
“Yes you are!” Alice said, grinning evilly.”  
“As if you could fool us.” Charlie said, looking at Alice and winking. Before looking back at me, a wicked gleam in her eyes. I dropped my knife and started backing away from the two of them. That look could only mean one thing. Tickling.   
I shrieked as they advanced. Charlie caught my wrists and pinned my arms behind me as Charlie began tickling my stomach. I laughed and shrieked.   
“Tell us what you’re hiding and the torture stops.” Alice chuckled as tears began to stream down my face from laughing.  
“A guy asked me out.” I panted. Both of my friends instantly released me.  
“Oh my god! What did you say?! Who was it?! Was he cute?! When is the date?!.” I held my arms up as if to shield myself from the onslaught of questions. When my two friends finally calmed down. I started talking.  
“His name is Ezekiel Winchester. He’s very cute. I said yes, but I’m not sure its a real date because he just wants me to translate something for him. I’m eating dinner with him tomorrow night.”  
“Oh the translation thing is definitely just a cover. If he really wanted it translated he would’ve brought it to the Crossroads. I think its just a ruse he was using to ask you on a date.” Alice said grinning. “My little girl all grown up, going on dates.” She squealed as she pulled me into a hug. Charlie on the other hand looked a bit puzzled.   
“Vera, what did you say this guy’s last name was?”   
“Winchester, why?”  
“I used to know some people with the same last name back in Kansas. Just forget I asked. Its common enough last name.” Charlie finished, she still looked concerned but Alice and I ignored it.   
“Have you thought about what you’re going to wear?” Alice questioned. Before I could answer she cut me off. “Please let me do your hair!”   
“I was going to ask you for some advice if you’d given me a chance to answer.”   
“Well of course! You’re hopeless when it comes to those sorts of things.” Alice cheekily replied as I punched her gently.  
“Well, he called me when I was on my way here. He says we’re going that cool new Vegetarian restaurant that opened up one town over.”  
“Oh cool, Charlie and I went there for date night last week.” Alice replied. “Its a pretty chill place.”   
That was then end of the talk about the date. We spent the rest of dinner talking about Charlie’s book and the antics of the customers at the Crossroads. Small talk. Late that evening I collapsed into bed, exhausted. Sleep evaded me however as I tried to avoid thinking about my date the next evening. I ignored the fluttering feeling in my stomach and took my meds washing them down with a beer before slipping into deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Charlie that Alice is engaged to is in fact Charlie Bradbury. I know that the timeline for Charlie and Alice's relationship is a bit weird but I'll clear that up. Charlie and Alice met before Charlie went to Oz with Dorothy. They weren't dating then. Things didn't work out between Charlie and Dorothy in Oz and Charlie returned to our world. Where she realized she had a thing for Alice who she immediately asked out. Time passes differently in Oz so when Charlie returned it seemed like a few days to us when in reality it was more like six months to a year for Charlie. They dated for about three months. Remember they had been close friends before that, when charlie popped the question. Bam! hope that cleared everything up.


	3. Dating Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera goes on her date with Zeke

The next day passed in a haze of books, serving coffee and chatting with people in the bookstore. With each hour that passed I got more and more nervous about my date. Zeke and I had been texting back and forth all day, he was funny and charming and I liked him more and more with each text we exchanged. Frankly this scared the bejesus out of me. I had met this guy two days ago and I already was starting to develop a serious crush on him. I hadn’t had a serious crush since a long time ago, and that hadn’t ended well.   
It was finally five o’clock and Alice and I shut down the Crossroads for the night. The hours that followed were filled with Alice pestering me about my poor fashion choices. Alice was talking my ear off about how I should wear heels with my jeans and going on and on about how even a little bit of makeup would make me so much prettier.   
“Alice!” I finally snapped. “I am not changing my outfit or putting on any more makeup! If I put on more eye makeup I’ll look like a drag queen. I’m already stressed about this date and are not helping!”   
“I’m sorry honey. It’s just been so long since you went on a date and well I saw you texting the boy all day and just. I want you to make a good impression.”   
“I know me too. I hate having butterflies.” I muttered darkly before the buzzer sounded in my apartment.   
Alice grabbed my arm as I was walking out. “Have fun ok? And please be safe, I know you don't normally give it up on the first date but if push comes to shove just remember I’m not ready to be a godmother.” I punched her arm tightly and she pulled me into a tight hug as she whispered that she expected a full report tomorrow.   
I hurried down the stairs to see Zeke sitting on the hood of a beautiful old chevy truck. He and I grinned at each other for a minute before he rushed over and opened the door for me.   
“You look stunning Vera.” he said softly.  
“You don’t look too shabby yourself.” I quipped as i attempted to cover my nerves in a quick response.   
Zeke drove us to the restaurant a town over. The restaurant was amazing, our waiter was this funny looking little man with salt and pepper hair and a potbelly. He obviously knew Zeke pretty well judging by the amount of significant looks he gave Zeke.   
The dinner passed in a flurry of small talk and pleasant conversation. Zeke was good company and made me feel happy and relaxed. Our waiter, however, was starting to give me the creeps. He kept hovering and staring at me. Zeke picked up on the waiter’s creepy behavior and made the brilliant suggestion that we get out of there. I happily agreed and that was how Zeke and I ended up at a bar.   
I briefly excused myself and hurried to the bathroom to take my meds. The auditory hallucinations I’ve had for as long as I can remember were growing more and more intense. I made a mental note to talk to my doctor about upping my dose. I returned to Zeke at the bar, pleased to see that he already had a beer waiting for me. I took a sip and let the smooth flavor wash over my tongue. This entire night was perfect, Zeke was perfect. I felt my head starting to get a little foggy but I chalked that up to the fact that this was my fourth drink of the night. Zeke didn’t seem to mind my sudden giggling, instead, being the perfect gentleman that he is he offered to take me home. Stating that we could take a look at the translation later.   
“No, no, no, I insist.” I said, my speech ever so slightly slurred. It occurred to me that I was pretty buzzed and I felt a twinge of embarrassment.   
“Here, I’ll take you home.” Zeke said.   
I fell asleep as soon as I was inside the car. When we reached the Crossroads, Zeke located my keys and lifted me out of the car with ease. He tucked me into bed upstairs and even though a was tipsy and sleep addled I could still appreciate the lines of his toned body as he pulled off his button down shirt and changed into a simple white shirt he had stowed in his car. He kissed me on the forehead and tried to make himself comfortable in the loveseat in the corner of the room.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera has a dream that quickly turns to a nightmare

My dreams were vivid, almost too vivid, more like memories than dreams. But that sometimes happened when I paired alcohol with my meds. The creepy waiter was there oddly enough and something about him was eerily familiar. I was strapped to the table and he was injecting a blue glowing substance into my veins. I could feel the pain flash through me as my veins began to light up, glow. It felt like every molecule in my body was on fire, rearranging into strange patterns that felt like half remembered dreams. I felt a searing pain all along my back and I was aware that I was screaming. My scream didn’t sound human, it was an animal’s cry of pain and desperation. That was when the skin of my back began to split. Huge black wings sprouted from my back. I thought they were beautiful, with feathers so black they seemed blue and purple, small white feathers dotted the upper ridge of the wings. I was still screaming, the glass was rattling and suddenly all the glass shattered. My screaming stopped and there was eerie silence.I opened my eyes and they glowed with the same blue substance that the waiter had injected me with I woke with a start.   
I was strapped to a table still. Everything hurt and the waiter leered down at me. I struggled and he laid a grimy hand on my head. “ Hush hush.” He crooned. Suddenly everything in my body went slack. I struggled. But my body was not responding.   
“See Ezekiel, it worked.” Then to my horror Zeke’s face appeared over me. He wore a look of remorse.   
“This is too far Metatron.” He growled. “She’s just a child.”  
“You want access to heaven? You want to redeem yourself?” The man named Metatron sneered, “She’s the key.”   
I wanted to speak, I wanted to rage, I wanted to attack both of them for whatever they did to me. That is the moment the voices hit me full force. It was every schizophrenic episode condensed into one, the voices were loud and they were confused. I arched off the table as the voiced pounded into me.   
“What was that?” “Did you hear that scream?” Were the phrases I picked out as they blended into a cacophony. I then heard Metaron’s voice, inside my head. Quick and commanding “Quiet.” The voices stopped.   
I finally found my voice again, “What did you do to me?” I questioned, My voice trembling.   
Metatron turned to me and spoke as Zeke undid the straps holding me down on the table. “I made you an angel again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this mini chapter I just needed to set up Vera's character a little more. There will be more on her background later but these first coupe chapters are just setting up the story in general. Sorry if the story is moving a little slowly. I promise it'll pick up in pace soon. I'm also sorry for the slow updates. My life has been pretty cray recently lately so its been hard to sit and write hopefully I'll be updating more frequently now.


End file.
